The purpose of this study is to characterize the biological response to dietary exposure to phytonutrients in garlic. The proposed studies will clarify the ability of garlic to promote health and prevent chronic diseases, including cancer and cardiovascular disease. Human studies will be conducted with subjects consuming garlic compounds. Healthy volunteers will be assigned to treatments consisting of varying amounts and/or types of garlic phytonutrients. Biological samples will be collected, garlic treatment phases will be analyzed for levels of garlic compounds and for markers of oxidative sress, inflammation, DNA damage, DNA expression, and blood pressure. http://www.ars.usda.gov/research/projects/projects.htm?ACCN_NO=412546